roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Mode
Story Mode is the main game mode of March of the Dead. The mode reveals the aftermath of an unexpected zombie infection, and the survivors try to escape the island. There are 6 chapters in the story, which all contains numerous amounts of zombies and tough bosses. Sometimes around the map, there are many secret obtainable weapons which are hidden in some spots, or are out in the open. There are 3 separate types of this mode. Multiplayer Mode is where you play with many other people (12 players max). Solo Mode is where you play by yourself, and Extreme Mode, which is the hardest mode where you face many Brutes with only 4 players Plot Chapter 1 - The City A group of survivors are stranded on top of a building in the middle of a zombie-filled city. They then get a transmission from their radios, and it gets picked up. A survivor then reveals himself as Clark, who's with his friend Addie, and sets out an objective for them to find him in the Science Facility. Clark uses his drone to track down the survivors, and help them on the way. The survivors then grab many weapons to prepare themselves, and sets off on a mission to find them. However, they must counter many zombies that'll try to stop their way. Farther into their start, a zombie corpse is soon struct by thunder. The corpse then flashes and transforms into a large Golden Zombie, which could shoot lasers out of its eyes. The group manages to defeat the zombie, and walks towards the gate. Once in front of the gate, Clark warns them that a big zombie is incoming. The zombie then shows itself and tries to clear them away with its massive bazooka. It then gets taken down, and the survivors continue on with their journey, and Clark opens the gate. Chapter 2 - The Farm The group of survivors then make it into an abandoned farm with the Science Facility in the middle of it. Clark tells them the history of the place, until a loud growling sound interrupts them. A small, mini zombie then rises up from the ground trying to kill the survivors. Soon after, many hordes of zombies jump up from the ground. After a while, some of the zombies come out of the Science Facility. Once every zombie is killed, a large, hunched-back zombie breaks out of a barn, wielding a chainsaw. The zombie tries to eliminate the survivors, but soon gets killed. The zombie then drops its chainsaw for the survivors to take. Clark then opens up the entrance to the facility. Once the survivors make it in, the gate closes. Chapter 3 - The Sci Facility Clark then watches over the survivors through the security cameras, as his drone can't come in the facility. The survivors then encounter a swarm of zombies at the end of the hall, and wipe them out. Behind their backs, they see small, parasitic Zombie Heads that has a strong bite. The survivors then quickly eliminates them. Before continuing, a laser wall blocks their way, which is known as the "kill wall". The wall could burn away a survivor if touched. The survivors then wait for Clark to take it down, and then the survivors continue on with their journey. They are then greeted with more zombies that they soon kill too. The survivors are all interrupted to an acid pool with many floating platforms on it. The survivors carefully make their way around the acid pool, and soon makes their way towards a vent. They then reach into a storage room that has no camera in it, making Clark unable to see the survivors. The survivors themselves then encounter a swarm of zombies, and a special infected zombie who's skin is completely ice. The zombie is able to freeze anybody who touches it. The survivors take the swarm and the zombie down, and opens the door, which leads the survivors into a large room with many zombie-filled canisters in it. The room also has a camera in it, which makes Clark able to see the survivors again. The survivors however are then stopped by a continuous wave of zombies. Slowly during into the fight, many strong and mutated zombies appear for the fight, from failed specimens, to a zombie with fiery skin and could burn anybody who touches it. Once the fight ends, a large mutated zombie breaks out of a fallen tank, and fights off the survivors. The Mutant is then killed, and there's no more zombies. Clark is then surprised, and opens a portal. Clark and the survivors wait for the portal to open. Soon after, Clark's friend, Addie, has been infected with the virus, and infects Clark. The portal finally opens, and the survivors kill infected versions of Clark and Addie. The survivors are then greeted with a large, fast, and powerful zombie that bursts out of the flames around the room. The zombie can burn anybody it touches, and can grab a survivor to slam towards the ground. After the long fight, the tough zombie dies. After a while, the survivors are left in curiosity on what they should do. A strange portal then opens up, and the survivors walk in it. Chapter 4 - The Sewers After walking into the portal, the survivors fall into a large and dark sewer system. They use their flashlights to guide their way, and are soon meeted with small zombies that lurk under the sewage. After the survivors manage to kill them, they then come across a mutated monster which can jump high, and is hunched back. More zombies then appear throughout the sewers, and the survivors manage to kill all of them. The survivors are then stopped by metal bars that block the passage. They then manage to break the bars by using their weapons, and land into a big room full of sewage and garbage. A loud roar is then heard in the sewers, and a giant zombie shark then pops out of a sewage pipe. The shark tries to grab and bite down the survivors, however, the survivors then kill it. The shark then drops a speargun for the survivors to grab. They then don't know what to do, but then decides to walk into a sewage pipe. Chapter 5 - The Caverns The sewage pipe then leads the survivors in a cave system. The survivors make their way out of a hall-like cave structure, and are halted with many challenging, naturally formed obstacles. The obstacles are formed on top of a large lava pool which could burn away people who fall in. The survivors then make their long and challenging way into the obstacles, and they all make it to the middle of the cave. There, a large swarm of zombies fights them, but are soon killed. Soon after, 3 large golems appear to take down the survivors. The golems each have different strengths. The survivors then take down the golems 1 by 1. Later on, another mysterious portal appears. The survivors walk in the portal. Chapter 6 - The End The portal leads the survivors into a large castle in the middle of the sky. The survivors are then introduced to a mysterious, devilish voice, who says that they own the castle. The mysterious person then send in zombies for the survivors to battle. They then get angry, and send in zombies with armor, which makes the zombies tougher to kill. The survivors then kill all of them with powerful guns they collected. The person gets mad, and sends in one of their guards. A gate then opens, and walks into many corridors. Each corridor has many zombies, and a guardian the person sets them out to battle. The survivors are then lead into a large room containing statues of many iconic zombies. Many armored zombies are then spawned in and try to kill the survivors, however, the survivors manage to kill them. Soon after, the last guardian steps down a staircase to battle the survivors. The survivors kill the guardian also. The survivors then go upstairs, and kill another large swarm of zombies. At this point, the survivors are on one of the tops of the castle. The person, out of anger, then sends in his 4 most powerful minions. The survivors manage to kill all of the minions 1 by 1. The person gets angry even more, and sends the survivors to him. The person then reveals himself as a zombie king who started the infection, and explains his origins. After all the talking, the zombie king sends in some weak zombies. The survivors kill the zombies quickly. The zombie king then surprisingly summons more zombies, which are stronger or faster. The zombie king continuously summons zombies for the survivors to fight. The longer it took in the battle, the zombie king slowly starts to summon the tough zombies that the survivors previously faced in their journey. The zombie king sends in more and more zombies until he has ran out of them. The zombie king gets extremely frustrated, and has had enough. The zombie king then has the courage to fight off the survivors. The zombie king then jumps high, get faster, and also shock survivors with his staff. The fight is long, and tough, and goes on for a while. With enough teamwork and firepower, the survivors finally managed to slay the zombie king himself. Darkness in the world fades away, and light returns. The infection itself has also ended. The survivors suddenly hear a helicopter nearby, ready to rescue them. They wait for the helicopter to drop down the rope, and then the survivors climb up the rope. The survivors get rescued, and manage to escape the island. Solo Mode Solo Mode is a solo version of Story Mode, and only allows 1 player max. Solo Mode has a slightly shorter timestamp, and drains down the health of the bosses to -20000. Brutes also have their HP halved, having 400 HP rather than 800 compared to Multiplayer Mode. Extreme Mode Extreme Mode is the hardest mode ever in March of the Dead. Extreme Mode changes the appearance of the game by giving the island a sunset theme instead of a stormy theme, and most notably, replaces every zombie (besides the bosses) with Brute counterparts. Extreme Mode also brings in a new mechanic where if you die, you have to rejoin the game. There are also no checkpoints whatsoever. Extreme Mode was made as a both a joke and a challenge. Trivia * According the credits itself, Story Mode is based off of many zombie games, including Roblox zombie games. These games include: ** Contamination ** Reason 4 Life ** Undead Nation ** Left 4 Dead ** Resident Evil 4 * As of 12/13/2018, Extreme Mode's weapons are outdated, as the guns use old animations, and the melee weapons aren't animated and revamped. * Chapter 6 is the only chapter in the game that comes out as a separate place instead of a linked chapter in the game itself. * Extreme Mode is the only mode where the game has a sunset theme Gallery Category:Story Mode Category:Gamemode Category:March of the Dead